Their Destiny
by Celine K.S
Summary: Love is like a war. Easy to start and hard to end. Watch as the four Pevensies discover this on Titanic, ship of dreams. After all, who says Lucy opens a wardrobe to reveal Narnia?
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer**: I don not own any of the characters in this story yet, though I particularly wish I owned Peter. -smiles-

**Authors Note**: This will be a rather long chapter because I want the story to officially start the next chapter. This is just a few clippings from the movie and some twists of my own added. So don't skip ahead on me, because I worked for an hour on this chapter!

Peter lay underneath the oak tree in his backyard and gazed up at the cloud filled sky. It was a perfect day for cloud spotting, in his mind so he began to name shapes he spotted.

"Cor, look at that cloud. Looks like a big old ship!" came a voice.

It was Edmund.

"Hey Ed. What's going on in your world?"

Ed responded with a sigh and lay down next to Peter. "Mum is being a bitch." He said which made Peter take in a breath.

"Ed!" he cried and looked at his brother who was sporting a scowl.

"Well she is! She's making me pack all my icky suits. The one's with ties and Peter Pan collars."

Peter shook his head and stood up. A drop of rain had landed on his nose and the clouds were dark.

It was World War Two and Peter and his brother and sisters were being sent away to somewhere far away; to a Professor who had offered to watch them.

Peter started to walk in.

"Time for tea Ed. Don't want to be late, right?"

Edmund nodded and followed Peter into the house. Just as he was closing the door, he looked outside once more, realizing it could be the last time he ever played on the soft grass. The last time he would ever have snowball fights or splash Lucy his little sister with a hose in the summer. Sadness filled him and he looked up at the sky.

The ship was still there.

-X-

It was the dead of the night. Lucy lay, fast asleep in her bed dreaming of the summer and how she would miss it here in London, when a great bang that shook the whole house shook her awake.

"What?" she asked herself and peered out the window from her bed. There were lights swirling around like skylights. Just when she had laid her head back down on her pillow, almost asleep, there was a greater bang and thud followed by Peter shouting downstairs.

"Mummy!" Lucy cried and put her hands over her ears.

The banged open and Susan came in with a flashlight. She wildly looked around until she spotted Lucy crying in her bed.

"Lucy come _on_!" she cried and pulled her out of bed, dragging her downstairs.  
At the bottom was her mother.

"Into the shed everyone! Hurry!"

Lucy went first, followed by Susan and their Mum, with Edmund then Peter in pursuit. Susan flung the door open and just as the girls and their Mum were in the shed Edmund cried out,

"Dad!"

He started racing back into the house.

"Edmund! Get back here!" Lucy's Mum cried.

Peter grimaced and started chasing Edmund. He turned only once turning around to shout, "Don't worry! I'll get him!"

Lucy watched until both her brothers were out of sight then turned to Susan.

"Will they be all right?" she asked, burying her face in Susan's arms.

Susan pushed Lucy away.

"Grow up Lucy, I'm not Mum." she grumbled, and then took in Lucy's reaction. "Oh fine. They'll be ok, all right?"

And then came the biggest bang yet as a bomb fell right outside their house window. Lucy screamed and started to sob. The door flew open again and Peter pushed Edmund in, a picture of their Dad smashing next to him. Her Mum instantly grabbed Edmund and hugged him. Peter however was red with rage.

"You're so selfish, you could have got us both killed!"

"Peter!" Mum cried and looked at him with pleading eyes.

Edmund was looking down at the picture, silent tears streaming down.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" he whispered and pulled the door shut.

There was a silence then, as Peter took the top bunk of one of their shelter beds. He closed his eyes and curled into a ball, falling asleep instantly. Lucy climbed up next to Peter and whispered in his ear, "Thanks for saving Edmund." Then she crawled next to her Mum and fell asleep, but not before seeing Peter open his eyes and look around the cabin until spotting Edmund, a look of remorse on his face.

-X-

Daylight came quickly for Edmund. He was the first to wake, and he quietly crept outside, careful not to wake the others. It was difficult though because Peter had pulled the door shut so hard that the handle had fallen off.

Edmund walked over to the oak tree and climbed up the slippery bark to the top branch. He looked at the sky where he saw the ship cloud. It was defiantly the same ship, but it had blurred overnight so that it looked like it had snapped in half. How weird.

He was looking so intensely at the cloud, wondering why on Earth the image of a broken sip looked so familiar, that he didn't hear the rustle of branched until he heard a cough only a branch below him. He was so startled he felt himself slip off a bit, but grabbed on to the branch and regained his position. It was Peter who coughed. His blue eyes were sparkling next to leaves that were glistening with early morning dew.

"Ed, um...I wanted to apologize for…"

"I have to pee." Edmund lied and started to climb down. He was stopped when Peter moved in his way. "Move Peter. I have to pee."

"I want to apologi-"

"I really have to go Peter!" he whined and pushed at Peter with his foot.

Peter gave a great sigh and rapidly moved down branches until he was close enough to jump.

Edmund followed and raced for the door.

"Ed-I am so sorry!"

Edmund ignored him.

-X-

Peter looked around him. Three hundred or more had gathered at the station. All of the parents were crying or trying not to cry, pinning labels on their children. On the other side of the station was soldiers boarding the train for war.

Helen, Peter's Mum, stood up after pinning a label on Lucy and gazed at them all. Edmund was peering at a poster reading "Help the children, housing evacuees is a national service."

"If dad were here, he wouldn't make us go." Edmund grumbled.

"If dad were here it would mean the war was over, and we wouldn't have to go." Peter snapped.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?" Helen asked.

Edmund gave a slight nod, not really meaning it.

Helen moved closer to Peter. She looked him up and down, and then gave him a hug, and Peter wished she'd never let go.

"Take care of the others." She pleaded.

"I will Mum." He whispered in her ear, and let go.

Peter didn't hear is Mum saying goodbye to anyone else. He clutched the tickets in his hands, as he watched everyone else say their teary goodbyes.

"Ok. Off you go." Helen said, smiling a bright as she could, despite her red eyes.

Peter grabbed Lucy's hand, a source of comfort he guessed, and moved toward the train. Lucy looked back a couple times until Peter crouched down next to her.

"Come on Lucy. Everything is going to be all right, we have to stick together now."

They reached the beginning of the line, but as soon as he was going to hand over the tickets, he spotted a soldier that was his age. A well of sorrow rose in his throat. He tried to swallow it, as Susan grabbed the tickets from his clammy palms, and handed them over with a "Tickets please Peter!" Good old Susan. Always taking charge when Peter should have.

-X-

Susan looked out the train window at her Mum. Myriad clumps of people were outside the train as well, waving goodbye. As the train took off, she only saw her Mum once more. Than Peter pulled her inside, taking them to a compartment that already held two small country-looking children.

Peter placed their baggage on the top shelf and they sat down. Susan looked out the window, trying so hard to forget that they were leaving their Mum. She tried to think of it as an adventure. Her mum had told her to and so she would. It would be difficult though. She didn't even know the Professor they were going to live with.

Lucy was already asleep, head in Peter's lap. Peter was holding on to her like a doll, and Edmund was grimacing as he looked out the window.

Finally, after several ours of complete silence a voice called out their address and they walked out the train. There was nobody their but themselves. Peter carried their numerous bags as they walked down the stairs of the train stop. A car appeared, and they were all sure that it was for them. They raced down only to see the car zooming by, clouds of dust following.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled?" Edmund asked and looked down at the label tied around his button.

It was warm for April. April 9 to be exact, which was why when a horse appeared and made dust rise around Susan, making her breath it all in, she found herself parched. She was dry as a bone but didn't dare ask the strange lady who introduced herself as Mrs. McCready for a drink when they entered the house.

Mrs. McCready told them all the rules, emphasizing that they should never bother the Professor, and then led them to their rooms. As soon as she left, they started to unpack, until Susan flopped down on the bed she and Lucy would share. Another bout of dust rose and she started to cough uncontrollably.

"It's a bit stuffy in here isn't it?" she finally asked, breaking the hours of silence between them. When she received no response, she went over to the only window in the room. "Well I think it is. Shall we open a window then?"

Peter hesitantly came over and helped her open it.

The fresh air poured in, and they all smiled.

"Time for bed Lucy." Peter finally said and helped her in.

"The sheets are scratchy." She said, tears in her voice.

"Don't worry Lucy, the war will all be over soon. Soon we'll go home."

"Yea, if home is still there." Edmund grumbled again, looking out the window.

"Hadn't you better go to bed?" Susan asked, angry that Edmund was ruining another moment.

"Yes Mum!" he grumbled.

"Ed!" Peter warned but stopped. "It's followed us…" he whispered and moved closer to the window.

Edmund walked over to where Peter was standing and gasped.

"I don't believe it." He whispered.

Susan followed over with Lucy behind.

What she saw was strange. A giant cloud was clearly visible in the sky. It was shaped like a ship. Only, the ship was broken in two, the part where the stern would be was lower than the bow part, almost as it were sinking in the other cloud below it.

And so, this is how our story beings, with the four Pevensie children staring out a window, at a cloud shaped like a ship, on the night of April 9.


	2. Open the wardrobe

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in this story except

**Authors Note**: I want this chapter to be the big "WOW I get it!" chapter. If you haven't yet figured out what the plot is by this chapter, then I can't help you.-X-

Peter took the ship as an omen. He wasn't sure what the omen was warning exactly, but a sinking ship that had been in the sky for two days, and had followed them to another continent…well that was weird. Despite that Peter didn't want to think about bad omens, he found himself tossing and turning all night until Susan awoke as well and sat next to him on the bed.

"Peter," She said and placed a hand on his cheek, just like Helen always did when he was upset. "Peter, everything will be all right. They have to."

Peter turned his head and let her hand fall.

"How can you be so sure? How can you sit here and comfort me when you are just as scared as I am?"

Susan let her eyes fall on the sheets. She found a spot and picked at it.

"I don't know. But I do know that it will be ok."

"You don't sound like yourself Su. You sound like Mum. Not at all like your know it all self." He let a smile settle on his face.

"Oh shut it." Came a different voice. It was Edmund.

Edmund was in the room with a toothbrush in his mouth. He was scrubbing ferociously as if to get it spot clean.

The smile on Peter's face disappeared.

"Ed. Don't…" he warned.

For once, Edmund shut his mouth. He walked out the room, the sound of brushing following him down the hall.

Susan stood up.

"Well. It's near time for breakfast. Best was Lucy."

Peter nodded.

"Peter…I know you feel responsible for us. But we're a family…a team. We work together." Susan said. "Your not the boss."

-X-

Lucy sat at the breakfast table, silently eating her butter and jam toast. _Crunch! Crunch!_

She was tired as she had stayed up all night thinking about Mum and whether or not she was ok in their house, all alone.

She must have fallen asleep though, because the next thing she knew, Susan was pushing her awake saying it was time for breakfast.

Mrs. McCready had made them each a piece of toast. It was dry, but Peter had sown her how you could lather it with jam and make it seem like the toast back home. Now, they all sat around the table making no sound but the crunching of toast in their mouths.

Peter was the first to finish, though he had taken the smallest bites. Peter had been doing that lately. Every since the beginning of the war, when Mum had told them they had to cut back on food, he had taken the smallest help-ling and taken tiny bites to make it last. Today, though he had been given two pieces of toast, he had given the other to Lucy, saying that a growing girl needed food. She was grateful, of course. She was always grateful for what he did for them. Always and forever…

"Right then." Peter said and stood up.

Susan brushed off crumbs from her hands and stood as well.

"Let's go explore." She said.

Edmund looked excited then, and he pushed his seat away form the table and leaped up.

"Yeah, I bet there's lots of stuff outside to explore."

Lucy stood to, though she hadn't finished her toast. She could never finish her food.

Susan gathered the dished and placed them in the sink, while Peter helped her wash her hands. Edmund had refused to have Peter help and had to sit on the sink to reach the knob.

Lucy thought that was pretty funny.

-X-

Edmund lay on the carpet in the reading room, gazing at the ceiling. It was raining in thick heavy drops, so they couldn't go outside. Until they got new boots and slickers, they had to stay inside when it rained.

And slickers were expensive now that it was war. They couldn't afford it, and neither could the Professor.

Edmund punched the bottom of the chair her was under. He _hated_ the rain. Hated it, hated it, hated it!

-X-

Peter sat in a stiff armchair, that felt as though it hadn't been sat in since the 1800's, while Susan tried to entertain him.

"Come on Peter. Gastro vascular."

Peter sighed. Susan had been reading him words from a dictionary, making him guess the meaning for what seemed like hours.

"Is it Latin?" he asked, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

Susan looked down for a while then responded.

"Yes."

"Is it Latin for, worst game ever invented?" piped up Edmund.

He rolled out from under the chair and gazed at them all with his greedy black eyes. They used to be blue like his, and they still were blue per say, but now they were tinged with hatred that the war filled him with.

Susan slammed the dictionary shut, as he and Edmund shared a silent laugh.

Suddenly, Lucy appeared.

"We could play hide and seek?" she suggested.

Edmund rolled his eyes Peter was disappointed to note.

"But we're already having _so much fun_." Peter said, sarcasm dripping from his voice like venom.

"Oh please Peter." She tugged on his shirt, eyes begging. "Pretty please?"

Peter pretended to think deeply about it, then started to count.

"One. Two. Three…" he said then leaned up against the wall.

Everyone scattered out the room.

It was a symbol of his life.

-X-

Lucy ran as fast as she could from the room. Susan disappeared from sight almost instantly, but Edmund appeared as soon as she was going to hide behind the curtains.

"I was hear first!" he said and shoved her beside.

Lucy stuck out her tongue then continued to run. Peter was now at twenty-seven.

At first she ran to a door near the window, closest to Peter, but it was locked. So she rushed over to the next door. It was open.

When she first opened the door, she spotted nothing. But there was the faint tint of salty sea air in the room, which made her continue to go in, shutting the door behind her.

Then she saw it. There was a huge mass hidden under a white sheet smack dab in the center of the room. Cautiously, Lucy made her way to it.

Curiosity drove Lucy to snatch the sheet off the object. It descended down to the floor in a swirling motion.

"Eighty-seven, Eighty-eight, eighty-nine."

Peter was almost coming! She quickly climbed into the wardrobe and closed the door, only a little, because it is very foolish to shut one's self in a wardrobe. There were fur coats hanging, which she rubbed her face against.

"Ninety. Ninety-one, ninety-two."

Lucy peered out the crack and smiled. He would never find her!

Peter had reached Ninety-five when Lucy started to back up. She kept expecting to feel the hard of the wardrobe, but instead the crunching of mothballs beneath her feet gave way to clicking and clacking of a hard wood floor. She slowly turned around and gasped.

It was not a wardrobe; at least, Lucy didn't think it was.

No. It was a boat of some sort. People were bustling about; chatting parents watched kids that were playing with toys that Lucy had seen in history books Peter and Susan brought home.

Lucy edged forward, until bang!

There was a man standing there, and he was looking at her with utmost surprise on his face. Lucy screamed, shocked at it all. Why was there a man in the Professor's wardrobe? Why was there a ship in the wardrobe?

The man screamed to, and boxes dropped from his hands.

Lucy felt bad then. She hadn't meant to cause him distress; she was only shocked that he was there. So she walked closer and started picking some boxes up. The man had curly hair and to stick out ears. He was very funny looking.

The man pointed a pencil at her and mumbled something that sounded like "Um...I…just…um…"

"Were you scared of me?" Lucy whispered, handing him the boxes she gathered. HE circled her, picking up the rest.

"Well…yes. You frightened me a little." He smiled. "Rather silly, I know."

"No. It's all right." Lucy looked at him then. All around him people were dressed in stiff starch clean clothes. But he looked different. He was dressed in clothes similar to Edmund and Peter's. Not clean wise…the style. "If you don't find me asking, who are you?"

"Well, I'm like you." He simply said.

"Isn't everybody?" she asked. "I mean, like me? We're all humans right?"

Dcvgtf t"Yes, but your from the future. Like I am. I arrived on this here ship age ago. You?"

"I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room and then…I ended up here." Lucy frowned. "I'm rather confused. Where am I now?"

"Why, my dear, you are on the grandest ship in the world. The _Titanic_!

Lucy gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Even she knew about the _Titanic_, which had sank years ago. She was on it? She had to go!

"Yes, I see you understand the situation." He said gravely. "My name is Tom Tumnus. Come with me to my cabin and I'll explain more."  
"That won't be needed thanks." Lucy said and started to turn for the wardrobe. "I have to go." She turned. "My name's Lucy Pevensie by the way."

"Well Lucy Pevensie from the shining city of wardrobe in the wondrous land of spare room, how would it be if you reconsidered and came with me?"

"Oh but I can't. It's almost tea." Lucy lied. She had to leave!

"But they'll be a fire. And-and tea. Cakes as well. Anything you'd like."

That did sound good, even to Lucy. Anything she'd like…even…?

"Could I have scones?"

"Of course."

"With butter?"

"Yes."

"And…and in my tea, could I have sugar and cream?"

"Why not?" he laughed.

"The war never let me have any of that…" Lucy thought. "OK!" she finally responded and grabbed his hand.

He led her up a deck until they reached a room with the number B52 on it. Tom opened the door and pushed her in.

"Welcome to my suit!" he cried. "I'll have Trudy light a fire for us."

-X-

"Well it all started when…go ahead have a scone." Tom said when Lucy reached for a scone, but didn't grab one, her hand hovering over the plate. "It all started when I was experimenting with time back in Scotland. I wanted to go back in time, but never could make it. Then I came back in this time for some reason and ran into this lady…Jadis. Jadis said she was here from the future as well and she wanted to put a stop to the sinking. So we got these first class tickets. But see, then this other person by the name of Cooney came and he didn't to warn the people the ship would sink. Obviously, this was a good thing. We could change history by telling-but I can't tell Jadis that. She would be so angry. Anyway, she destroyed him. But I can't say more."

"You're a nice man, Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said.

"Oh but I'm not." He said. Lucy looked at him.

"Why ever not?" Lucy confusingly asked him.

"Because. Jadis said that only we from the future could be on this ship. So she told me anyone I met who looked odd or told me they were form the future, I was to bring to her."

"Oh, but you wouldn't…" Lucy said but noticed the grim expression on his face.

"But I have." He said. "I have."

"No-Mr. Tumnus you musn't."

"I know. I know!" he said and began to sob. "But I don't want her to kill me to."

"I thought we were friends!" Lucy said and she to began to cry.

Mr. Tumnus looked up.

"Never, in all my years, did I think I would make a child cry." He wiped his eyes with a hanky that Lucy handed him. "I will help you escape Lucy Pevensie. Damned be the consequences."

Lucy smiled.

-X-

Lucy stumbled out the wardrobe and ran running for the door.

"It's all right! I'm back! It's all right!" she cried.

Edmund peered out from the curtains.

"Shut up, he'll hear you!"

Peter walked through the door and spotted them.

"NO, I don't think you two get the idea of this game." He said.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked, a bit confused. She had been gone for hours!

"That's the point. He's _seeking_ you!"

Then Susan appeared. She saw them all together and smiled.

"Does this mean I've won?" she asked.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter said.

"But…I've been gone for hours." She said and proceeded to tell them what happened.

-X-

Susan rapped the back of the wardrobe that supposedly contained the _Titanic_.

Edmund rapped the sides, really hard to mock Lucy.

"Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." She said and sighed.

"One game at a time Lu." Peter said and tried to smile. "We don't all have your imagination." And they started to walk away. Lucy however, remained in her spot next to the door.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy cried.

"That's _enough_ Lucy." Susan firmly said.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy was angry now. Why wouldn't any of them believe her?

"Well I believe you." Edmund said and faced her.

"You do?" asked Lucy and furrowed her brows.

"Of course. Didn't I tell you about the football fields in the bathroom cupboards?" he smiled and expected them all to laugh with him but they didn't.

Susan watched all this, a frown on her face.

"Will you just stop?" Peter hissed. "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"

"Its just a joke." Edmund whimpered.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter sneered.

"Shut up! You think you're Dad but your not!" Edmund screamed in Peter's face and ran out the room, feet slamming the steps.

"Well that was nicely handled." Susan said and followed him.

As she walked out she could hear them still talking.

"It really was there." Lucy tried a final time.

"Susan's right Lucy." Peter said, his voice hard. "That's enough."

**A/N: see that little button over there next to the words "Submit review"? Something magical will happen if five people press it and type in what they thought about my chapter. Another chapter will magically appear! –gasps- D**


End file.
